With the development of the Internet technologies, the Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6) replaces the Internet Protocol version 4 (IPv4) to become the next-generation Internet protocol. IPv6 overcomes many defects of IPv4, for example, scarce addresses, oversized routing tables, and deficiency of supporting mobile devices. An outstanding feature of IPv6 is to support stateless address auto-configuration of network nodes, which simplifies the work of the network administrator massively. The stateless address auto-configuration is an important means of a mobile node to obtain an address. The node uses a neighbor discovery mechanism to obtain a unique and globally routable address automatically. The plug-and-play address configuration mode involves no manual intervention of the user or the service provider, and caters for the Internet access requirements of mobile devices.
To support IPv6, a terminal needs to support a Duplicate Address Detection (DAD) function.
In the process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventor finds at least the following defects in the prior art:
Currently, the Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) network architecture is a point-to-point (P2P) network without sharing media. That is, DSL terminals cannot communicate with each other directly, and the DAD function of the DSL terminal does not work. Therefore, the existing DSL network architecture does not support IPv6 stateless address auto-configuration.